Les Chronicles de Tipia
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Voici le 4eme chapitre de FFCC ! Prenait des personnages pas nette d'esprit ! Et envoyer les chercher la myrrhe projet abandonné !
1. Le départ

**Final Fantasy : Crystal Chronicles**

Auteur : Yue RedMoon et Haku

Aide : Mes meilleurs potes qui m'ont aidés à crée leurs personnages pour le jeux à la base.

Fic sur : Final Fantasy : Crystal Chronicles.

Histoire : Les Chronicles de la caravane du village de Tipia, une équipe, un peu loufoques, des monstres, très stupides, une quête, hors du communs, des rencontres entre les caravanes, un peu surprenante.

Personnages de la caravanes : Deux Selkies, Marc et Manon. Deux Liltys, Jonathan et Pierrot. Trois Clavat, Nabil, Daniéla et Victoria. Et un Yuke, Dalath.

**Les Chronicles de Tipia (chapitre 1 : Le départ)**

Une nouvelle caravane va partir à la recherche de la myrrhe pour la survie du village contre le Miasme.Cette caravane viens du village de Tipia. Un village calme et tranquille, où l'entente entre les races est en paix, même si des fois l'entente est trop amical, au point qu'ils fassent des conneries.

Pour choisir les personnes qui irait chercher la myrrhe, le maire du village, Roland, à fait passer une annonce sur la place du village.

« Recherche jeunes personnes, minimun 18ans, courageux, bon combattant, pour récolté la myrrhe dans un voyage très long. Veuillez passer à la mairie pour vous inscrire. »

Au final, cinq jeunes hommes ont étaient pris, les seuls inscripts. Normal, le villages ne comptait que douze familles au total.

Bien, les jeunes, vous avez été choisis pour aller chercher la myrrhe qui ce trouve hors du village.

Choisis, n'est pas vraiment le mot exact. Y a personne dans le village a par nous et les filles qui sache se battre. Dommage que le maire ait écrit minimun 18ans et non 15ans. Chuchotta le Selkie marc à Jonathan le Lilty, son meilleur ami.

Votre caravane étant prête, je vous conseil de partir dès demain matin. Conseilla le maire aux cinq recrus. Dalath, le cristal sera entre tes mains. Avec ta magie, tu sera le meilleur pour le protéger.

Dalath, un Yuke, est l'expert en magie du groupe. Le reste n'est composé que de combattants aux corps à corps. Marc le Selkie, Nabil le Clavat et les Lilty, Jonathan et Pierrot. L'équipe de Tipia était au compléte.

Plus loin, dans le village prés de son entré.

QUEL VIEUX CON CE ROLAND ! hurlérent de rage quatres jeunes filles.

POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS LES GARCONS ! Y'EN A MARRE ! hurlait Manon la selkie.

Tu as raison, c'est énervant, on sait aussi bien se battre que les garçons ! La dernière fois j'ai vu Manon en train de combattre Jonathan en plus elle la blessé légèrement !

Tu m'as espionner Vic ?demanda Manon

Euu bin... c'est à dire que je tiens beaucoup à Jonathan !

T'es amoureuse de JONATHAN ? Mais... C'est un pervers ce gars !

Tu juge les gens trop vite Manon !

Non je pense pas car je me suis battu avec lui car il me critiqué sur ma façon de penser, il me trouve pas assez feminin. Alors je l'ai Frappé.

Je m'en vais !

c'est ça. A plus !

Victoria parti retrouver Jonathan avant qu'il part. Elle pleurait à moitier. Manon au contraire était si furieuse qu'elle alla voir Roland pour lui en collé une. Daniéla courra pour aller le dire à Marc car Marc était le seul avec Nabil a contrôler Manon !

MAAAAAAAARC ! MAAAAARC !

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Manon … elle va baffé Roland !

Elle fait toujours des bétisses celle-la ! Il faut pas le dire a Nabil ok ?

Hai !

Marc coura vers la mairie et entendait des cris venant du bureau de Roland. Il entendait des hurlement de Manon !

ET POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS LES MÊMES QUI VONT FAIRE CE GENRE DE MISSION NOUS LES FILLES ON EST AUSSI FORTE EN COMBAT QUE LES GARCONS. LA DERNIERE FOIS J'AI BLESSE JONATHAN ! ALORS POURQUOI ON IRAIENT PAS AVEC LES GARCONS POUR CETTE MISSON TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?

Arrête de crier Manon ! Tu t'énerve trop vite ! explica Roland derriére son bureau.

QUOI ? MOI JE M'ENERVE TROP VITE ? MAIS IL FAUT AUSSI ARRETE DE PRENDRE LES FILLES POUR DES OBJETS OU ALORS QUE NOUS NE SERVIONS QU'A FAIRE LA CUISINES, LA VAISELLE ET LE LINGE, OK ?

Manon j'ai jamais dis ça et baisse ton bâton !

Tu l'insinue dans se que tu vient de faire.

Manon tu as vraiment un comportement de garçon je supporte pas sa de ta part !

Au même moment marc entra et se jeta sur Manon car cette derniére était prête à mordre Roland.

Manon qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Marc.

PFFFF lâche moi ! Tous le monde pense que moi, Victoria et Daniéla, on est pas assez forte pour faire cette misson on nous sous-estime ça me soûle !

Jonathan entra.

C'est sûre ! Surtout en emmenant un garçon manqué avec nous, ça changera pas grand chose ! ajouta Jonathan.

Répète ça et j'te bute NAIN DE JARDIN !

QUOI tu me traite de quoi !

NAIN DE JARDIN ! J'ai dit ! ça te va comme un gant ! Je répéte ?Aller moi j'me barre ! J'en ai marre.

Victoria et Daniéla attendait Manon en bas.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Victoria.

Rien ! On retourne au bois ?

OUAIS ! répondirent à l'unison les copines.

De retour au bois Manon plus calme, forte heureusement, proposa encore une idée très intéresante mais très compliqué.

Bon moi je rentre il se fait tard ! disait Victoria.

Ouai moi aussi je pars, pas toi Manon ? demanda Daniéla à sa copine.

Non c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui je reste dehors !

Tu n'est pas un loup Manon ! cria Nabil.

AAAAhh ! Voila Sanzo 2 !

Quoi ! Hurla Nabil en sortant son éventails et en mettant un grand coup sur la tête a Manon en hurlant. BAKA !

Laisse moi ! j'veux être seul !

Pourquoi reste-tu seul les nuits de pleine lune ?

La nuit porte conseils !

C'est ça !Dit le moi !

La lune me rapportes des images du passé que j'ai oublié et je me sens mieux quand je suis seule !

OK mais si tu refais se que t'as fait avec Roland je te baffe ok ?

Hai !

Le lendemain, tout le village était réuni... sauf qu'il manquait les trio féminins, qui, selon les parents, elles étaient chez Manon en train de maudir les garçons parce qu'ils partaient.

Bha... vaut mieu qu'elles ne viennent pas. Ronchonna Jonathan. Elles seraient capable de nous insulter pour notre départ.

On peut savoir ce qu'il te fait sourire Marc ? demanda Dalath en regardant son ami tout en préparant son arme et ses sphéres de magies en cas de probléme sur le chemin.

Je vous le dirai plus tard. Veuillez patienter.

Après des adieux auprès de leurs proche et au gens du village. La fine équipe était sur la route, loin du village, la caravane conduite par Marc, quand soudain :

Alors ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? redemanda Pierrot pour la centiéme fois à Marc.

On est assez loin du village ? demanda le sourieur.

PARLE ! Hurlérent tout le reste de l'équipe complétement hors d'eux en le menaceant avec leurs armes.

Ok. Les filles vous pouvaient sortir. On est assez loin du village.

Soudain, les trois filles sortirent de la caravane avec le sourire. Ravis que leur plan ait marché.

Comment tu as sû ? demanda Manon au Selkie.

J'ai senti votre odeur.

T'ES UN CHIEN OU QUOI ? hurlérent les mecs et les filles en même temps sur Marc.

Tu les as laisser monter dans la caravane ? lui demanda Nabil.

J'allais pas les laisser au village. Me donne pas de bafe, je conduis la caravane.

T'aurais pus me prévenir. Grogna Jonathan. J'aurai pris de quoi calmer les mômes.

T'as un probléme le nabot ? hurla Manon.

Ouais ! il a le corps d'une fille mais c'est un vrai garçon à l'intérieur...

« BAF ! BAF ! »

Jolie coup Nabil ! Félicita Pierrot en applaudissant le Clavat à l'éventail.

Mais pourquoi je suis venu ? se demanda ce dernier.

_A SUIVRE..._


	2. La riviére Belle 1er partie

**Les Chronicles de Tipia **

**chapitre 2 : La riviére Belle : 1er parti. Pourquoi appeller cette riviére comme ça ?**

Où est le 1er arbre de Myrrhe ? demanda Nabil en regardant la carte du monde à l'équipe de Tipia, qui s'était arrêté pour plusieur raisons.

Numéro un : envoyer une lettre aux parents des filles pour les rassurer.

Numero deux : se repérer sur la carte pour trouver l'arbre.

Numéro trois : manger

Et enfin numéro quatre : savoir si on engagait un mog pour porter le calice.

Avant ça, continua Dalath. On doit savoir pour le mog ici présent. On l'engage ou pas ? Moi perso, je dis oui ! J'veux pas porter toujours le calice.

J-e suis d'accord moi aussi. Mais tu as vu combien on doit lui payer ? 2600 Gils ! C'est la ruine ! explica Manon sur le point de frapper le mog pour avoir tenté de les arnaquer.

Mais... Kupo ! C'est le tarif normal chez tout les Mogs. Sinon, il y a une autre solution, Kupo !

C'est quoi ? demanda toute l'équipe.

Si ces demoiselles veulent bien me montrer sous leurs T-shirts, je vous ferais...

« BAF » « BAF » « BAF »

Trois coups. Trois personnes qui ont frapper le Mog. Coup d'eventail de Nabil, coup de pied de Marc et coup de massue à la « Nicky Larson » de Manon.

D'accord... Je vous fais un prix spécial... 200Gils !

« Baf »

Nouveau coup de massue de Manon, avec marqué dessus « Moins cher ».

D'accord... 50Gils !

Et re-coup de massue.

Gratuit ? demanda le Mog en se protégeant la tête.

Brouaha chez les aventuriers qui disaient qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Putain ! Mais c'était rien ! Critiqua Jonathan.

De quoi il se mêle le nain ? réplica Manon

Répète ou j'te bute ! continua le Lilty.

IL SE MELE DE QUOI LE NAIN !

Arrêtez ! hurla Victoria. Mince Manon ! Jonathan est comme les autres garçons, il s'intéresse à « ça » ! Me dit pas que Marc n'est pas interressé...

Tu veux aussi des baffe ou quoi ? Marc il n'est pas comme ils autres ! Bon moi j'en ai marre ! Je me barre !

Où tu va comme sa Manon ? demanda Nabil à la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a SANZO 2 ? Il veux pas que j'aille chasser pour qu'il mange ?

« BAF » et un coups de baffeur pour Manon.

Bon l'affaire du Mog réglé. On peut savoir où se trouve l'arbre de Myrrhe le plus proche ? demanda Nabil en remettant la carte devant tout le mondesauf Manon qui était partie chasser.

Si mes sources sont sûre, et elles le sont, l'arbre le plus proche est à la riviére belle.

Riviére Belle ? demanda Marc. Drôle de nom. Pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça ?

Je crois que mon pére m'a parler de la riviére... Mais je sais plus le pourquoi de son nom... explica Nabil en réfléchissant.

Peut-être que c'est une riviére rempli de jolie Sirénes... conclua Jonathan en pensant à des jolies sirénes.

S'il y a un arbre de myrrh, c'est que la zone est dangeureuse voir maléfique ! Baka ! commenta le Clavat.

C'est peut-être le nom de l'ancienne demeure de Jonathan. Un nom pour attiré les filles ! explica Manon en revenant de sa chasse.

Idiote... marmonna Nabil avec au fond Marc qui rigolé.

C'est peut-être une rivière remplit de morts qui attende d'être admis au paradi. Cria Victoria en étant sûre d'elle.

On l'appelle « riviére Belle » pas le « styx » comme chez les grecques !

Moi je dis rien... réplica Daniéla.

C'est peut-être une riviére magique qui rend belle les filles qui s'y baignent ou quand elles la boivent. Supposa à son tour Dalath.

J'ai dis que l'endroit est maléfique ! Hurla encore le Clavat.

Derriére, Marc commencea à pleurer de rire.

Moi je suis d'accord avec Manon ! hurla Pierrot. Sinon, c'est une intitut de beauté.

Non !

Ou alors c'est un paradis !

Non !

C'est plein de femmes Liltys !

Encore une connerie et je te...

J'y suis ! c'est plein de...

« BAF »

Nabil envoya voler Pierrot.

TU ES SOÛLANT ! TA GUEULE !

Magnifique HOME-RUN ! félicita Marc en étant mort de rire.

Plus tard, toute l'équipe se trouva à cinq mètres du pont qui enjambait la rivière.

Après ce pont, se trouve la zone dangeureuse. Là où se trouve l'arbre que nous recherchions. Explica Dalath avec la carte à la main.

On trouve quels genres de créatures ? demanda Daniéla pour se renseigner.

De tout... répondit Dalath.

C'est à dire qu'il ne sait pas ! traduissa Pierrot en rigolant.

Problème ! Hurla soudainement Jonathan. On devrait faire deux groupes.

Pourquoi deux ? demanda Victoria.

C'est simple. Commencea Marc. Un groupe va chercher la Myrrhe. Et un autres reste à la caravane. Comme ça, si le 1er groupe ne reviens pas avant le lendemain. Le reste devra rentrer au village pour aller chercher un nouveau Calice.

En abandonnant les autres ? Hurlérent avec horreurs les filles.

Pas le choix. Le deuxiéme groupe ne pourra aller à la recherche des autres sans Calice. Continua Marc calmement.

Comment on tire les équipes ? demanda Dalath. Obligatoirement je suis dans l'équipe de recherche, vous avez besoin de ma magie pour récolter la Myrrhe. Et Mogo, le Mog, porte le Calice donc il vient aussi.

Au bras-de-fer ! Proposa Manon.

Au poker ! Continua Jonathan.

Au tirage au sort ! Proposa Daniéla.

Au jaken (pierre-papier-ciseau) ! Proposa à son tour Pierrot.

Pile ou face. Continua Victoria.

Combat de pouce ? demanda Dalath.

A la chaise musical, kupo ! Termina Mogo.

ON CHOISIT PAS AU HASARD ! Hurla de rage Nabil.

Voici un jeux de carte. Disait Marc en amenant un jeu de cartes. La carte la plus forte conduit vers Dalath. On choisi que trois personnes.

Plus tard, les équipes étaient tirés.

L'équipe de recherche : Dalath, Mogo, Marc, Manon et Jonathan.

L'équipe qui va s'emmerder : Nabil, Pierrot, Daniéla et Victoria.

On aurait pas dû tirer au carte les équipes ! Râla Pierrot. C'était couru d'avance que Marc allait gagner.

Mais j'y suis pour rien. Contesta ce dernier.

Pourquoi j'y vais avec le nabot ? Hurla avec horreur Manon en pointant du doigt Jonathan.

Moi je m'en fous, mais je ne garde pas la gamine. Réplica Jonathan.

Nabot !

Gamine !

Sale nain play-boy !

Plus c'est grand plus c'est con !

VOS GUEULES ! Hurla encore une fois le Clavat.

Onarrête... dirent précipitament les deux engueleures.

Marc. T'as intérré à les surveillé ces deux là. Conseilla Nabil au Selkie.

Pas de probléme. Repondit le Selkie.

Et prenez ceci ! Ordonna Nabil en tendant vers l'équipe une sphére multicolore. C'est une sphére spécial qui permet à l'utilisateur d'indiquait son emplacement aux autres. Pour nous, ça voudra dire que vous avez trouver l'arbre si vous l'utilise plusieur fois de suite. Mais si vous l'utilisé qu'une fois, ça veut dire que vous êtes en danger. Et qu'il faudra que nous nous enfuiyons. On en a une nous aussi.

Comme si on allez mourir... râla Jonathan.

L'équipe de recherche entra dans la zone dangeureuse de la riviére Belle. Là où se trouver leur 1er goutte de Myrrhe.

**A suivre...**


	3. La riviére Belle 2ème partie

**Chapitre 3 : La riviére Belle. A la recherche de l'arbre de Myrrhe.**

Pendant que Marc, Manon, Jonathan, Dalath et Mogo étaient à la recherche de l'arbre. Nabil, Pierrot, Daniéla et Victoria attendérent dans la caravane.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui surveille ? » râla Nabil pendant que les trois étaient dans la caravane en train de jouer aux cartes.

« Tu repousse les monstres dès qu'ils te voyent... C'est pas pour rien que Manon t'appelle Sanzo ! »

« BAF »

Coup de poing donné par Nabil pour Pierrot.

« Pierrot ! C'est à toi de miser ! Je te rappelle qu'on joue au poker ! » rapella Daniéla au Lilty presque hors-service.

Sur le terrain dangereux, les cinq aventuriers, joyeux comme pas possible, rencontrérent quelques difficultés.

« Nabot pourri ! C'était mon monstre ! Alors les gils sont pour moi ! » Hurla de rage Manon.

« Premier arrivé, premier servis ! » Réplica Jonathan.

« Allons les enfants. Calmez-vous ! » demanda Marc toujours l'air calme.

« Marc ! Il m'a volé mon pognon ! » se plagna la jeune fille.

« Jonathan ! C'est son monstre, c'est alors tu le lui rend ! Sinon je le dis à Nabil ! »

« C'est bon, je lui rend ! Valoi ton argent ! » marmonna Jonathan.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda Dalath impatient. « On compte sur nous pour cette mission. »

« Par où on va ? » demanda Jonathan.

« On remonte la riviére ! Selon mes infos, l'arbre est près de la cascade qui est à la source. » Explica Dalath.

« SIRENE ! VENEZ NOUS VOIR ! » Hurla Jonathan.

« LES MONSTRES ! VENEZ BOUFFER JONATHAN ! »Hurla à son tour Manon.

« P'tite conne ! » continua leLilty.

« Nabot dragueur ! » Réplica la Selkie.

« VOS GUEULES ! » Ordonna Marc.

Au bout de 10minutes de marche, l'équipe, qui n'était plus du tout joyeuse, commencérent à apercevoir de drôle de forme en face d'eux.

« C'est quoi ces trucs noirs là-bas ? » demanda Jonathan.

« Six formes de petites tailles qui nous regarde apparament. » Explica Manon en tentant de mieux voir les formes.

« Des Gobelins ! » Conclua Dalath. « On m'avait prévenu... Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous le dire... »

« CRETIN ! » Hurlérent les quatres autres compagnons.

« Ils approchent ! On fait quoi ? » demanda Mogo qui était prêt à s'enfuir.

« On va leurs pêter la gueules ! » sugéra Manon le bâton de combat à la main.

« Laisse tomber ! J'ai un plan... » sugéra Dalath. « On les jete dans la riviére et on les congéle avec la megalith de Glace. »

« Pour les mettre dans l'eau, j'ai une idée ! » continua Mogo. « La demoiselle va dans l'eau et les attire dedans en se déshabillant et... »

« BAF »

« TOI LE PERVERT ! T'AS GUEULE ! » Ordonna Manon au mog après l'avoir frappé.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Manon ! On va pas l'utilisé pour attiré les monstres. En plus, même si les Gobelins aiment les filles, elle risque pas de les attiré. »

« BAF »

Manon avait encore frappé Jonathan, mais elle ne disait rien.

« On peut aussi utilisé les gros vases d'eau. » Explica Marc en portant un vase gros comme son corps.

« On peut aussi les projeter dans l'eau au combat. » termina Manon et Jonathan en même temps avant le combat.

Un fois le combat commencé, Manon et Jonathan jetérent les gobelins dans la riviére. Marc et Dalath jetaient les vases sur la gueule des gobelins. Et Mogo prenait de l'altitude. Une fois les Gobelins trempés, Mogo etDalath jétérent un sort de Glace sur eux pour les congéler.

« Ils sont marrant en statut ! » se moqua Mogo.

« Bon... On avance ! » Ordonna Marc en continuant son chemin.

A peine que le groupe marcérent pendant une dizaine de minute que tout à coup :

« Regardé ! La cascade ! » Hurla Manon en montrant du doigt la cascade en question.

« L'arbre est là-bas ! Kupo ! » Continua Mogo.

« Et là-bas. Un monstre derriére la cascade. » continua Dalath très calement, apparament, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

« IDIOT ! TU DIS CA CALMEMENT ? » hurlérent les quatres autres.

Soudain, un crabe de 3métres de haut avec un tête en forme de marteau apparu hors de la cascade.

« Laissez le entier ! » ordonna Jonathan. « J'en ferai de la soupe de crabe ce soir ! »

Le crabe foncea sur la compagnie qui se sépara pour attaqué le crabe de tout les cotés mais se dernier sauté en l'air pour faire un bond de 5métres de haut. Et il attérit sur Mogo.

« Baka de Mog » hurla Manon.

« Je suis vivant ! » s'écria Mogo pour les rassurer.

Soudain, le crabe cracha une sorte de bulle que Jonathan se prit en pleine face.

« Bordel ! C'est un stop temporaire. J'en chie pour bougé ! »

Marc et Dalath lancérent un sort foudre sur la tête du monstre qui explosa.

« Yes ! » lança Manon.

« Manon ! Tire toi ! Il est encore en vie ! » Hurla Marc.

Le crabe resauta pour tentait d'attérir sur la jeune fille mais il la rata.

« Manon, occupe le gros crabe ! » ordonna Dalath. « On va refaire le coup. »

Manon sauta sur le crabe et lui enfoncea directement son bâton dans le bide du monstre.

« FOUDRE + » Hurlérent les deux garçons avec Jonathan qui les avait rejoind.

Le monstre se prit l'attaque de plein et il tomba mort electrocuté par l'attaque.

« Et bien voila. On a gagné et on a la bouffe pour ce soir. » s'exclama Marc en souriant. « Dalath ! Va chercher la myrrhe et on se tire. »

« JONATHAN ! » Hurla Manon pleine de rage. « Tu as tenté de me tuer ! »

« Oups desolé... La magie c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Connard »

« Gamine »

« Nabot »

« Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con. »

A ces mots, Manon sauta sur Jonathan et un bagarre entre les deux compagnons s'entretua.

Plus tard, à la caravane, le groupe de recherche de l'arbre arrivérent, avec Marc qui portait Manon, complétement K-O. Et Jonathan était plein de coup et de blessure.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Victoria en se précipitant sur Jonathan.

« C'est rien. C'est Manon qui lui a fait ça fête. Il ont pas arrêté tout long des recherche. » explica Marc.

« MANON ! Pourquoi tu continue à le frappé ? » continua Victoria.

« Laisse tombé... elle est hors-service. » explica Daniéla à son amie.

« Et la myrrhe ? » demanda Nabil fatigué de voir les deux autres complétement mort à cause de leurs bétise.

« On en l'a... mais c'est pas beaucoup. On doit continuer la route. » explica Dalath avec un air déçu.

« Ok. Et c'est quoi ce gros truc derriére vous ? » demanda à son tour Pierrot.

« La bouffe de ce soir ! » s'exclama Jonathan trop content. « Et c'est quoi ces armures dans la caravane ? »

« Comme on s'emmerdait, on a jouer au poker avec des gobelins et on les a bien baisé ! » explica Daniéla contente d'elle.

Le soir, la joyeuse compagnie mangea une soupe dans une ambiance hors du commun. Et encore plus tard alors que tout le monde jouer au poker Victoria engueulait Manon pour avoir frappé Jonathan. Et Nabil était sur le point de tous les tuer à cause de les entendre s'engueuler.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. le courant de miasme

Note de l'auteur : Pour cette histoire, j'ai décidé de choisir certain niveau pour raconter cet aventure, c'est pour ça que je n'écrirai pas certain niveau du jeu original ! Merci de comprendre !

**Chapitre 4 : Le courant de miasme.**

Nos huit héros s'avancérent vers le courant de miasme, l'un des seuls passage qui leurs permettait de se rendre a Mar, la ville commercial, où autours se trouve deux arbres de Myrrhe.

"Pourquoi on doit passer par ce courant ?" râla Manon qui s'ennuiyer à mourir dans la caravane avec toute l'équipe dedans.

"C'est moins chére !" répondit Jonathan.

"C'est pas un réponce..." Soupirérent les trois filles du groupe.

"On a pas assez d'argent pour prendre le bâteau" Continua Nabil qui prenait soin de son épée.

"Courant miasme en vu !" Hurla Marc qui arrêtait la caravane qu'il conduissait.

Toute l'équipe sorti dehors. Tous sentis un vent fort.

"Il y a une tempéte qui se prépare ou quoi ?" demanda Victoria tout en se protégeant du vent.

"Fait gaffe Jonathan ! Tu risque de t'envoler !" plaisanta Manon.

"Je suis pas aussi léger que tu le crois !" réplica le Lilty.

"Vous allez pas commencer !" Hurla le reste du groupe.

"Selon mes infos !" Explica Dalath. "Le plus grand danger de ce genre de passage, c'est le vent qui change souvent de direction et de sa puissance !"

"Comment on le passe ?" demanda Victoria.

"Le calice nous aidera à passer ! Il réduit la violence du vent !" continua Dalath avec un air de professeur d'école.

"Regarder ! Un mog !" remarqua Daniéla aux autres.

"C'est Steelkin ! Kupo !" continua Mogo. "C'est un mog aventurier !"

"Bonjours jeune gens ! Kupo !" salua Steelkin en s'approchant du groupe.

"SALUT !" Firent en choeur le groupe de Tipia.

"Vous allez passer ce courant ?" demanda le mog voyageur.

"Ouais !" répondit Marc en souriant. "C'est le seul passage gratuit !"

"Un conseil ! Kupo ! Restait sur vos gardes, il parait qu'il y a un monstre, kupo !"

"YES !" Hurla de joie Manon. "On va pas s'emmerder !"

"Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec garçon manqué !" Explica Jonathan en montrant Manon sauté de joie. "On va enfin arrêter de s'emmerder !"

"Si vous étiez pas content avant, vous n'avez cas le dire et vous rentrez chez vous." réplica Nabil en souriant.

"ON T'EMMERDE !" répliquérent à leurs tours les deux concernés.

"C'est pas le moment de vous engueler." dit calmement Marc. "En plus du vent, il y a un monstre... On doit doubler la vigilance et si possible eviter ce monstre."

"QUOI !" Hurlérent avec effroi les deux bagarreurs. "Mais pouquoi ?"

"On est huit plus une caravane avec l'animal qui le tire ! Si on passe et qu'on rencontr le monstre, ça sera difficile de rester groupé près de la caravane et d'attaquer le monstre. Donc, si le monstre arrive, on ne peut que fuir... Si on y arrive."

Directement, les deux rivaux se mirent accroupis et déprimérent.

"C'est malin, t'as déprimé les mômes !" critiqua Nabil.

Après s'être préparé et a faire monter les deux déprimés dans la caravane, l'équipe de Tipia se remirent en route avec le vent en pleine face.

"T'es sûre que le calice est censé nous protéger du vent ?" demanda Nabil en hurlant à Dalath tout en se protégeant du vent vu qu'il se trouver a côter de Marc, dont celui-ci conduissait la caravane.

"Normalement... Oui !" explica Dalath qui se trouver dans la caravane.

"Bande d'enfoiré ! Vous êtes bien à l'intérieure ?" hurla de rage le Clavat.

"T'as cas venir !" hurlérent à leurs tour ceux dans la caravane.

"Et laisser notre conducteur seul sans protection contre la bestiole ?"

"Je peux me débrouiller seul ! De toute façon s'il faut fuir au cas où il y est le monstre, j'ai un plan !" explica Marc en souriant sans se protéger du vent.

"Bon, je laisse monsieur m'en-fout-du-vent et je rentre dans la caravane."

Dans la caravane, Tous le groupe, sauf Marc, se livrérent à un poker.

"Pourquoi un poker ?" râla Jonathan "On peut pas faire un strip-poker ?"

"Pour une fois qu'on peut jouer au poker sans que monsieur qui-gagne-dès-le-début-de-la-partie soit là." explica Pierrot.

Au volant de la caravane.

"Atchoum ! Voila ce que c'est de conduire dans le vent !" pensa Marc.

Encore dans la carvane.

"Dans la ville de Mar, on trouve à la fois un marché et des bar où les jeux sont la principal activité." explica Victoria.

"Comment tu sais ça, Kupo?" demanda Mogo.

"C'est Manon qui me l'a dit."

"J'ai mes source là-bas !" répondit vivement Manon avant que Mogo lui demande. "Mogo, je vois tes cartes !"

"Merde ! Kupo !"

Soudain, Marc rentra dans la caravane.

"Bon les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncé ! On sort du courant dans deux heure d'après des panneaux sur le chemin. Si on garde le rythme là."

"Même pas de monstre ! Fait chier !" critiqua Manon.

"Autre nouvelle ! Un enorme serpent bloque la route. Et il dort." continua la Selkie en souriant. "Mais je l'ai doublé !"

"Et ?" demandérent toute l'équipe.

"Et en passant devant lui, il a senti notre caravane. Et ça l'a réveillé."

"MAIS QUEL CON DE NOUS DIRE CA AVEC UN SANG FROID HORS DU COMMUN !" Hurlérent encore une fois toute l'équipe de Tipia.

"Pas de panique, j'ai un plan." Rassura Marc. "Daniéla va conduir ! C'est la pilote qui nous faut pour fuir !"

"Oui chef !" S'exécuta la jeune Clavat en sortant dehors pour prendre le volant (je sais c'est pas une voiture).

"Nous, on prend des sphéres de magie et on tire sur le serpent pendant la fuite !"

Sans crié gare, la caravane démarra brusquement avec Daniéla au volant qui cria un "Youpi". Pendant ce temps, dans la caravane folle, le reste de l'équipe se mirent aux fenêtres pour tirer sur le serpent qui poursuivait la caravane.

"Bordel Manon ! TU n'arrête pas de le rater ! Vise mieux !" critiquait Jonathan à la Selkie.

"Si je retire la caisse qui te permet d'atteindre la fenêtre, tu visera avec plus de difficulté." réplica Manon.

"Continue comme ça et je te crame ton cul avec BRASIER !"

"M'en fout, j'ai GLACIER !"

"SI VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS, JE VOUS ELECTROCUTE AVEC FOUDRE, VU QUE J'AI DEUX SPHERE DE FOUDRE. PIGE ?" Hurla de rage Nabil.

"Oui maître !" répondirent les deux rivaux apeurés.

"J'ai une bonne idée !" s'exclama Pierrot.

"C'est rare..." soupira Victoria.

"Jonathan et Manon, vous lancez ensemble GRAVITE !"

"C'est pour les monstres volants !" Hurla encore Nabil.

"Alors on peut lancer STOP ?" demanda Pierrot.

"La c'est bon !" répondit Dalath. "Pierrot ! Cherche avec moi la sphére de magie VIE !"

Pendant que le Yuke et le Lilty chercher la sphére VIE. Le reste continua de tirer a coup de magie sur le monstre.

"J'ai trouvé la sphére !" cria Pierrot en montrant quelque chose de sphérique de couleur orange proche du rose.

"Mais non, ça c'est une balle en plastique pour jouer avec l'animal de dehors." corrigea aussitôt le Yuke. ça c'est la sphére VIE ! Manon ! Jonathan ! Donnait-moi vos brasier et glacier !"

"VA CHIER !" répliquérent les deux tireurs.

"Prend les miennes ! Moi je vais voir Daniéla pour voir si elle a besoin d'aide !" explica Marc en donnant ses magies à Dalath.

Le Yuke se mis à la meilleur fenêtre pour toucher le serpent avec STOP.

Le STOP est une magie qui sert à ralentir ou à stopper l'adversaire. Pour la pratiquer, il faut combiner trois magies entre eux, FOUDRE, GLACIER ET VIE ou BRASIER, GLACIER et VIE ou encore, BRASIER, FOUDRE et VIE. L'un des désavantage de cette magie est qu'elle est long à faire côté concentration, sauf pour les Yukes.

Au bout de une minute de concentration, Dalath lancea le sort STOP, mais il toucha que le bout de la queue du serpent. Ce qui le ralentissait un peu.

"Regardez !" ordonna Nabil en montrant le serpent. "Il prépare quelque chose."

Soudain, le serpent crache une boule de feu.

"PAUVRE CON DE MARC ! C'EST PAS UN SERPENT ! C'EST UN DRAGON !" hurlérent les six lanceurs de magie. "PAUVRE CRETIN DE SELKIE !"

"Atchoum !" éternua Marc. "J'ai du chopper un rhume, c'est sûre."

"Relance le sort vite !" ordonna Nabil au Yuke. "Et toi Jonathan arrête avec BRASIER ! Ca marche pas !"

"Tu sers à rien nabot !" critiqua Manon.

"TOI ARRÊTE DE FAIRE CHIER L'AUTRE NABOT ET DONNE LUI TON DEUXIEME GLACIER !"

"Oui m'sieur !"

"Inutile ! J'ai eu le pseudo dragon." finissat Dalath en fermant la fenêtre. "DANIELA ! PASSE LE VOLANT A MARC !"

Daniéla rentra dans la caravane en soupirant.

"Pour une fois que je m'éclaté. Enfin, grace à moi, on va sortir de ce passage dans 10minutes !"

Effectivement, au bout de 10minutes de route, la caravane de Tipia sorti du courant de miasme.

"Finalement, on a pas trop senti le vent." remarqua Marc.

"Vu comment conduissait l'autre folle." continua Pierrot.

"BAF"

"Voila ce que te dit la folle" réplica la clavat après l'avoir frappé.

"On arrivera à Mar avant la tombé de la nuit mes amis ! Soyez contents !" rassura Marc à ses amis.

"On va enfin dormir dans un vrai lit !" hurlérent de joie les filles.

**Fin de l'épisode...**


End file.
